Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates autonomous agents. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods directed at object driven autonomous agents within network-based games.
Description of the Related Art
A video game is an electronic-based game that involves connecting human interactions with a user interface. Through the use of the user interface, the video game is capable of obtaining user input and generate corresponding visual feedback on a video-based device (e.g., television screen, computer monitor) that can display an image (e.g., two- or three-dimensional) for a player participating in the video game to view. Various user interfaces for use with video games currently exist ranging from personal computers, video game consoles (e.g., Playstation 4) and smartphones.
Video games generally involve human interaction with the user interface whereby the user interface facilitates user control of one or more characters within the video game. Various user interfaces may utilize controllers and peripherals that facilitate the control of the characters within the video game. For example, common controllers may include gamepads, mouses, keyboards, joysticks, touchscreen displays and buttons. Recently, additional methods for character control can be seen using webcams (e.g., Kinect) and motion sensors (e.g, Wii, Wii U).
The video game industry has become an increasing commercial importance. Profits in the video game industry have been seen as driving technological advances that are subsequently used in other industries. For example, the video game industry have been associated with adoption of CD-based storage and software distribution, advancement in 3D graphics technology, advancement in CPU speed, and miniaturization of hardware. Furthermore, the video game industry is one of the largest segments (i.e. third behind broadcast and cable TV) in the U.S. entertainment market.